My Love For You
by Blue Yukiko
Summary: (Sequel to Falling Raindrops) How are Trowa and Kana's life 3 years later? The epilogue is here! Please review. COMPLETED
1. The Masquerade

My Love For You  
  
Sequel to Falling Raindrops  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing. But this time I own Kana, Sakura, and Devon.  
  
This is for all of you who read my first story. Thank you so very much.  
  
To all of my loyal readers: I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A.C. 200  
  
Peace. True peace. Trowa and Kana are living out their lives in total happiness. They have been together since the incident three years ago and have never once left each other's side for anything. That's what I call devotion. But something's going to happen soon.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa stared at a little ring he pulled out of his pocket. Its gold color glistened in the afternoon sun peeking through the canvas door, the diamonds on top sparkling, reflecting the light. Was he going to ask her? Would she say yes? Trowa stomach churned as he though about it. He and Kana had been together for the longest time, and now he was ready to take the next step. But, was she?  
  
He got up and walked outside, stuffing the ring back into his pocket. Kana was petting the lions, with a soft smile on her face. There was still a scar on her left shoulder where the bullet hit her, the day she confessed her love for Trowa.  
  
Before he could say anything, he noticed a limousine pulling up to the front of the tent. He stared at its glossy black frame. Kana stood up and gasped. Trowa looked at her with surprise. What was she gasping about?  
  
The limo stopped in front of them. The driver in a tuxedo walked out of the car, went to the other side, and opened the door. A young woman stepped out of the car, wearing a very expensive looking blue dress. She walked towards the tent and stopped in front of Kana. Kana's eyes were wide.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Trowa looked on at this. Was this young lady really her mother? Now that he saw, they both had the same exact black hair and blue eyes, but her mother's were sharper, while hers were soft.  
  
"Kana, I have missed you. We all have missed you."  
  
She looked around towards the tent, then to the woods behind her.  
  
"It took us forever to find this place. How can you live here?"  
  
"This is my home, mom. I have a job here."  
  
"You never needed a job in the first place. Now come home with us. We're all waiting for you."  
  
"I'm not going. I want to stay here. I want to live on my own."  
  
She grabbed Kana's hand and led her to the limo.  
  
"You're coming home with us right now."  
  
"Wait!" Trowa cried out.  
  
They both stopped and turned to him.  
  
"I know that you're her mom and all, but can't you just let her stay here? She can take care of herself."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton."  
  
"He's my boyfriend, mom."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
She examined Trowa. His appearance, and his face.  
  
"My daughter deserves a boy much better than you. And much more of a gentleman too."  
  
He gasped.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
She pushed Kana into the limo and said, "Stay away from my daughter. She has many suitors waiting on her already without another boy who doesn't know the first thing about fine living offering his hand at her."  
  
His eyes widened as they drove away, leaving him in the dust.  
  
Catherine came out of the tent.  
  
"Trowa! What happened? Where's Kana?"  
  
"I don't know. Her mom just took her home."  
  
"Her.mom?"  
  
Trowa took out the ring again, staring at its beauty. Catherine saw the ring.  
  
"Trowa! Where'd you get that? Were you going to-"  
  
"Yeah, I was, until she took Kana away." He gripped the ring in his hand. "Now I can't ask her."  
  
Catherine looked at him with concern.  
  
His face was sad. He looked towards the forest where they had driven off.  
  
"But why would she marry me when she can have her pick of any of those guys waiting for her when she gets home?"  
  
Catherine turned him towards her and slapped him in the face. He fell back a bit and griped his cheek. He remembered the first time she did this.  
  
"You idiot! Don't give up on her that easily!" She sighed heavily. "Why do you think she chose to stay here after all these years instead of going back home? It's because."  
  
Trowa looked at his sister, trying to help him.  
  
"It's because.she was happy to be with you, Trowa. That's why she stayed here, to be close to you. She loves you, Trowa. You, more than anyone, should know that."  
  
She started to walk away.  
  
"And if you can give up on her that easily, then I guess you don't love her as much as she thought you did."  
  
She stepped into the tent, Trowa standing there, speechless. He knew that he loved her, and that he would do anything for her. "That's why."  
  
He looked at the ring again.  
  
".that's why I wanted her to marry me."  
  
"Hey Trowa!"  
  
He looked up and saw the cheery face of Duo standing in front of him.  
  
"Good to see ya! Say, where's Kana? I wanted to say hi to her too, but I can't seem to find her."  
  
"She's not here, Duo."  
  
"What do you mean, she's not here?"  
  
He turned and started walking back to the tent. "Duo, I need your help."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe I'm helping you with this," Duo said as they snuck around in the bushes of Kana's mansion. "Who knows what will happen to us if those guards find us."  
  
They both looked at the guards surrounding the front of the house.  
  
"The only reason they're there is because Kana's dad is one of the chief advisors to the ESUN president. And because they're having a masquerade tonight."  
  
Trowa looked up, seeing if the coast was clear. "All we need to do is get around to the back sneak inside."  
  
"No. You're sneaking in. I'm staying out here until you come back."  
  
Trowa put on his mask and tuxedo. "You're not coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'd rather let you have the fun."  
  
Duo sat down next to a tree and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"Well, all right."  
  
Trowa walked out of the bushes and slipped past the guards. They thought he was just another guest.  
  
We walked inside, hearing the music echoing through the gleaming white walls of her house. He walked through the long corridors, following the music. He then came to a pair of large wooden doors, where it seemed to be the source of the music. He opened the doors to find many couples dancing, all wearing different masks of their own.  
  
He made his way past them, and found a few people standing to the side, not dancing at all. There was one person in particular, who caught his eye.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
A young girl stood there, looking down, in a beautiful light blue gown with blue diamonds embroidered in it. Her mask matched her gown, in the shape of a butterfly. But then, he noticed her eyes, which were a soft shade of blue. And her black hair, tied up into a bun with strands of hair delicately hanging down, sparkling with glitter in the light of the chandelier hanging above them.  
  
"Is that Kana?"  
  
She looked up, towards the dancers and sighed. The same sad expression that Kana had made before painted her face.  
  
"That is her!" He walked over to her and politely bowed. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.  
  
She stared at him, wondering who this guy could be. "His voice sounds so soft, and warm. I should just dance with him. I'm sure Trowa wouldn't mind."  
  
"Sure," she answered.  
  
What she didn't know, was that she was really dancing with Trowa himself.  
  
Her mother watched in the opposite side of the room, as her daughter and the mysterious young man stepped onto the ballroom floor.  
  
He took her hand in his and put his other one on her hip, gently. They started dancing to the music slowly, but elegantly. It seemed like minutes passed like hours, as they were lost in each other's company.  
  
"This has to be her," he thought as he looked at this girl. "Everything about her is the same. Her hair, her eyes, her face, her smile."  
  
She was indeed, smiling. She hadn't been this happy in a while, not since the last time she spent time alone with Trowa.  
  
"Who is this man?"  
  
As the music came to a close, the couples slowly stopped and clapped. Trowa led her outside to the balcony.  
  
"Who was that boy dancing with my daughter?" thought her mom. "I think I'd better find out."  
  
"Wow, the stars are beautiful tonight." Kana said as she looked up.  
  
Trowa's heart pounded in his chest. It felt as though he was falling in love with her again.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
She looked towards him, seeing the slight blush on his face.  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
He gently placed his hands back on her hips. She blushed at the sudden action. He drew her closer to him, and he leaned forward. But she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back.  
  
"Wait, I'm sorry. I.I just can't. I.have a boyfriend."  
  
"Kana, it's me."  
  
She looked at him. He took his mask off, revealing his face.  
  
"Trowa!" she said happily. She hugged his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Excuse me." A voice came from behind them.  
  
Trowa quickly put his mask back on and turned around.  
  
"Who are you, if you don't mind my asking, young man?"  
  
He turned to Kana in desperation. She shrugged. So, he took his mask off and said, "Trowa Barton, ma'am."  
  
"I knew it," she said angrily. "Don't you dare touch my daughter again, you- "  
  
"Wait, Marienne."  
  
She turned around to see her husband, whose hair and eyes were the same color as Kana's.  
  
He walked up to Trowa and looked at him.  
  
"So you say your name is Trowa Barton?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, I want to welcome you, Trowa. You, indeed, have earned a place to stay here."  
  
His wife looked on in astonishment.  
  
"Surely you don't mean that dear!"  
  
"Of course I do. He's the one who saved our dear Kana when she was kidnapped. And."  
  
He turned to Trowa again.  
  
".helped save the Earth Sphere Unified Nation from Mariemaia with your Gundam, am I right?"  
  
Kana looked at Trowa, who stood firm in the face of her father.  
  
"Yes, along with my friends."  
  
"Well then, that settles it. You have my thanks."  
  
He turned and started to walk away.  
  
".and my blessing."  
  
His wife followed him, but as she approached the door, she said, "If you are indeed one of the five gundam pilots, then you are welcome to stay here." She then walked away.  
  
Kana smiled and hugged Trowa. "That means my parents accept you, Trowa."  
  
He hugged her arms. "I'm glad they do, Kana."  
  
They both looked out into the starry night, still together. 


	2. Will You Marry Me?

My Love For You  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kana and Trowa waved goodbye to Duo as they walked into the tent. It had been a very long night for the both of them.  
  
"That was stressful. I thought your mom would be madder at me."  
  
"I doubt it." Kana looked to the side. They were both back in their normal clothes. "She and my father really admire you guys. They have been saying, since you showed up, that you're heroes."  
  
"Well," he scratched his head, "I don't know about that."  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"At least," she blushed brightly, "you're my hero, Trowa."  
  
He looked at her, his heartbeat growing faster.  
  
Then he smiled.  
  
"I'm glad that you think so, Kana."  
  
Was this the right time to ask?  
  
She held his hand gently and laid her head on his shoulder, which was as up high as her neck. She sighed deeply and said, "It felt nice to dance with you, Trowa."  
  
He blushed deeply. He was nervous. He had to ask her.  
  
"Umm. Kana?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes, what is it, Trowa?"  
  
"Well.I.uh."  
  
He put his hand in his pocket and gripped the ring in his hand.  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
His heartbeat grew faster still.  
  
He stepped away and faced her, but looking down. She stood there, confused.  
  
"I.I've loved you for a long time, and, well. I want you to be happy more than anything."  
  
She couldn't see where he was going with this.  
  
Catherine was watching them behind a curtain.  
  
"And I want you to be with me, forever."  
  
Catherine smiled to herself.  
  
"So, what I'm trying to ask is."  
  
He kneeled down and pulled out the small, gold ring.  
  
".will you marry me, Kana?"  
  
She looked at him in astonishment. She had never expected him to ask her, and tonight of all nights. But somehow, deep inside, she felt very satisfied. She wanted to stay with him forever, and though they were still young, she knew that deep within her heart, that she wanted to be married to him and only him.  
  
A tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She gripped her chest as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will, Trowa. I will."  
  
He stood up and gently slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She held it up and saw it sparkle in the lights illuminating the room.  
  
Then, she hugged Trowa as they kissed, all the while with Catherine watching them.  
  
She smiled and revealed herself from the curtain.  
  
Trowa noticed her. "Catherine?"  
  
Kana looked towards her.  
  
"I'm so happy for you two," she said with excitement. She hugged Kana tightly. "Now I have a little sister too!"  
  
Kana laughed happily as Trowa watched them, smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that year.  
  
At a secluded park owned by the Winner family, on colony L3X82934, a ceremony was going to take place. A white archway with white flowers decorated it. A long, red rug ran through it over the lush green grass, stopping at where a minister was waiting. Trowa was standing there already, in his tuxedo, a ring in hand, and an expression on his face that signified true happiness.  
  
The gundam pilots, Relena Darlian, Hilde Scheibeker, Sally Po, and Catherine were there, and they all came to see Trowa and Kana's wedding.  
  
Kana slowly walked down the aisle in a beautiful white, sparkling wedding gown, while Trowa waited at the end for his lovely bride.  
  
Heero and Relena waited in the back, watching silently. Relena's hands were behind her back, while Heero's were crossed in front of him. The rest were with the couple, hearing them say their vows.  
  
The minister asked, "Trowa, do you take Kana as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"I do," he said unhesitantly.  
  
"And do you, Kana, take Trowa as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do." She said this with a smile across her face.  
  
"If anyone should have any reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold you peace."  
  
There was no answer from anyone.  
  
"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."  
  
Trowa looked at Kana, and gently lifted her veil. He brought a new ring that he bought her, and slipped onto her finger. She smiled happily as he raised her face to kiss her.  
  
(Wufei and Heero looked away at this)  
  
They happily walked down the aisle together, holding each other's hands. The rest of them followed, congratulating them. They smiled happily as their friends surrounded them.  
  
"I'm so glad for you two!" Hilde exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, well done Trowa. You have found the person you belong with," Quatre said kindly.  
  
Trowa smiled broader. Kana looked down, embarrassed at all the attention.  
  
"Here!" Catherine said, handing both Trowa and Kana gifts. "These are for you, to show that you two will really be happy together."  
  
They opened the little white boxes, and inside, were lockets. One was a bracelet, for Trowa, and the other a necklace, for Kana.  
  
"I put pictures of each of you inside so that you two can be together, even when you're apart." She grinned.  
  
"Thank you so very much, Catherine. It was really thoughtful of you." Kana said happily, tears filling her soft eyes.  
  
Trowa held her hand tightly. She looked up at her new husband and laughed.  
  
She had never been this happy in her entire life, and neither had he.  
  
This was indeed, one of the best moments in their lives.  
  
They could stay together forever. Or so it seemed. 


	3. A Tearful Goodbye

My Love For You  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Kana turned around to see a little girl running towards her in a yellow sundress. She looked almost like a younger Kana, except with Trowa's sharp green eyes.  
  
"Do you think this dress is okay?"  
  
Kana picked her up and held her in her arms.  
  
"Of course it is, Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked around curiously and asked, "Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy is in the other room, getting ready." Kana smiled calmly.  
  
It's been five years today that Trowa and Kana have been married, though it looks like they just got married yesterday. But they have been busy. Sakura, this little girl, is in fact their daughter. At four years old, she is very spunky, and is the highlight of Trowa and Kana's marriage.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" Trowa clumsily ran out of his room up to Sakura and Kana.  
  
"Hi Daddy." She smiled.  
  
"Hey sweetie. You're looking cute," he patted Sakura on the head as she giggled.  
  
Trowa's bracelet jingled as he patted her. Inside the heart shaped locket was a picture of all of them together.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Kana asked. Her necklace sparkled in the afternoon sun. She also had the same picture in her locket.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Trowa locked the door to their house and they all went walking together.  
  
Today they were going to the beach to look at the ocean, which was pretty close to their house.  
  
As they strolled along the sandy boardwalk, they came across a vendor selling stuffed animals. Sakura spotted a blue teddy bear.  
  
"Oh, Mommy! Look at that!" She pointed at the bear. "Can I have that?"  
  
Kana looked at Trowa, who nodded. She smiled.  
  
"Sure." She set down Sakura and looked through her purse to pull out a small wallet with the letters K. T. B. stitched on. Her initials.  
  
"Can I have that bear please?" she asked the vendor. He pulled it down as she handed him a five-dollar bill.  
  
"Here you go," Kana said as she kneeled down and gave the stuffed bear to her daughter.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" Sakura hugged Kana's neck tightly as Kana picked her up again. She smiled happily.  
  
Trowa watched this scene with content.  
  
They were all living so blissfully together, it was like it was all a dream. A nice, warm, relaxing dream.  
  
But who would guess that this would be their last joyful day together?  
  
Later that evening, Kana and Trowa put Sakura to bed, who had been fast asleep since they got home from the beach.  
  
"She looks like a little angel, huh?" Kana said.  
  
Sakura was hugging her new bear tightly.  
  
"Yeah. Almost like that night you came into my room from the rain. You were sleeping so peacefully."  
  
Kana blushed. "You still remember that?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course I do. That was the first day that I realized I loved you."  
  
She smiled as he put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
They walked to the doorway as Kana switched off the light.  
  
"Good night, Sakura."  
  
They closed the door.  
  
As they laid in bed together, Trowa turned to Kana, who was staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I think we did all right as parents so far," he said, holding her hand.  
  
"Yeah. Who knew that everything could turn out so perfect?" Kana said with a smile.  
  
She looked into Trowa's eyes.  
  
He did the same.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her as he switched off the lamp in their room.  
  
That night, you can imagine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Trowa and Kana had just dropped Sakura off at preschool before heading out.  
  
"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"  
  
They waved as she happily skipped along into the schoolyard.  
  
They then turned and walked off.  
  
"So, where should we go today?" Kana asked.  
  
"Hmm.how about the pier?"  
  
"Okay, sure," she said as she smiled.  
  
It took them about fifteen minutes of a nice quiet walk to get there.  
  
As they ambled along the wooden pier, they passed by an old warehouse that looked like it was built long ago by some unknown manufacturer. Seagulls flew over them, squaking. The waves crashed along the bottom of the pier, on the thick wooden supports below.  
  
Kana leaned over to the side on the handrail and sighed.  
  
"Isn't today just wonderful?"  
  
The sea breeze blew her hair around gently.  
  
Trowa smiled and hugged her waist.  
  
"Yeah. I love the time we spend together."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They both smiled happily as they watched the waves coming in to shore.  
  
"Oh, can you wait here a second? Let me get something really quick."  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
He walked off.  
  
"I'll be back as quick as I can!"  
  
Big Mistake.  
  
She leaned onto the railing again, smiling to herself.  
  
In the shadows, a stranger lurked by, watching her.  
  
Kana closed her eyes for a moment to feel the breeze coming her way.  
  
Just then, the stranger lunged out and grabbed her, pulling her back and covering her mouth.  
  
Her muffled screams couldn't be heard by anyone in the area.  
  
He dragged her into the warehouse and pushed her up against the wall.  
  
As his black hair fell in front of his face, he let go of her mouth.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled.  
  
"No way. I'd like to have a little fun with you first."  
  
The man leaned in closer to her.  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" she screamed.  
  
He took out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at her face.  
  
"Don't make me have to use this."  
  
She stood there, eyes wide, trembling. She took one last breath.  
  
Trowa had just stepped out of the ice cream shop with two cones when he heard Kana scream.  
  
"HEEEELLP!!!!"  
  
"Kana?"  
  
He dropped the cones and ran towards the sound.  
  
"Could that have been her?"  
  
As he got closer and closer, he realized that she wasn't waiting in the spot where he left her.  
  
"Kana!" he yelled for her.  
  
He then heard a thud coming from the warehouse. Trowa ran there and into the dark room.  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
He suddenly realized that he was stepping in some sort of liquid. As it reflected in the sunlight from the door, he recognized that it was blood.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Uhn."  
  
He turned to see what made the sound, and to his horror, saw Kana, lying on the ground face first, bleeding heavily from her side.  
  
"Kana!"  
  
He rushed to her side and picked her up gently.  
  
"Trowa.that man.stabbed me."  
  
"Don't talk. We need to get you to a hospital quickly."  
  
She cringed in pain as Trowa picked her up.  
  
He got out his cell phone from his pocket and called for an ambulance.  
  
Minutes later, one came rushing up to the pier, and the doctors came, wheeling Kana onto the ambulance on a bed, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Trowa climbed in there with him.  
  
On the bumpy ride to the hospital, as the doctors were doing everything they could to halt her bleeding, he held her hand tightly.  
  
He was afraid of losing her.  
  
"Trowa." she said weakly.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right, Kana," he said reassuringly, both really unknown of her fate.  
  
As they rushed into the hospital building, Trowa followed the doctors as the wheeled her into the Emergency Room, but was stopped by a nurse.  
  
"Excuse me, but you can't go in there."  
  
"But I have to! My wife might die!"  
  
"I know sir, but please let the doctors handle it. In the meantime, please fill out these forms about medical information."  
  
She handed him a clipboard and told him to sit down in the waiting room.  
  
How could they just stand there calmly and hand him some forms, while his wife was on the verge of life and death?!  
  
He sat down anyway, and started answering all of the questions he could.  
  
In the white room were people of all ages. Some were sitting there calmly, some were crying, others talking, others quiet. There were young, old, and middle aged too. Somehow, he felt like he didn't belong in here, and yet he did. Because they were all in here for the same reason as him, and that was because they were concerned about a loved one.  
  
He went to the front desk and gave the nurse the form filled out as much as he could.  
  
Minutes passed like hours, and hours passed like days as the room slowly became more and more empty. Finally, the doctor called his name.  
  
"Trowa Barton?"  
  
He looked up at the doctor, who motioned to follow him.  
  
Trowa followed aimlessly as they passed by rooms and rooms of people in beds.  
  
"Your wife is in serious condition." He said as they stopped in front of a door and appeared to be Kana's. "The knife pierced her stomach. We tried all we could to patch it up, but it was no use. We.don't expect her to make a recovery."  
  
Trowa's eyes became wide. How shocked he was to find out that the one of the people he cherished most in the world would die.  
  
"How long does she have left?"  
  
"A few hours or so."  
  
He sat down in a chair next to the door and put his hands to his face. Somehow, he couldn't get any tears to flow.  
  
"You can see your wife now, if you want. That's probably the best you can do."  
  
The doctor walked away, leaving Trowa in the hallway alone.  
  
After a few minutes, he got up and opened the door. Lying in bed was Kana, staring out the window. She turned her head slowly towards Trowa, who was still standing in the doorway. She smiled weakly.  
  
He slowly approached her and took a chair next to her.  
  
He took her hand and held it gently, his face heartrending.  
  
"Trowa, I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you sorry about?" His voice was breaking. "I was the one who left you alone. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Tears were rolling down her pink cheeks. "I'm sorry I have to leave you."  
  
Trowa was shaking. The sadness was unbearable. He lifted her hand up to his cheek as her cried softly.  
  
"I.I don't want to lose you, Kana."  
  
He looked into her eyes, which were full of sorrow.  
  
"And I don't want to leave."  
  
He leaned over and put his head on her chest. He cried quietly as she stroked his head gently.  
  
"Trowa, just promise me one thing."  
  
He lifted his head to meet her delicate face.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise me that you'll take care of Sakura, as if I was there with you."  
  
"Of course, I promise," he said, tears streaming heavily.  
  
He leaned forward and gave her his most passionate kiss, as a way of telling her goodbye.  
  
As he pulled back slowly, he saw that she was not only crying, but smiling as well.  
  
"I love you Trowa."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kana held his face, then put her hand on his. She turned her head to the window.  
  
On her left hand, her wedding ring sparkled playfully in the sun.  
  
"And I love our daughter. I just wish that I could see her growing up."  
  
Trowa held her hand tightly. No, this couldn't be happening.  
  
"Will you tell her that I love her?"  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
She smiled one last smile and said softly, "Thank you."  
  
With that, she closed her eyes, and drifted off into eternal slumber.  
  
Her hand became loose, but he didn't let go. Instead, he bowed his head down onto her delicate hand, and cried like he never did before.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: It's so sad! I cried while I was writing this. *sniff* anyway, earlier when her wallet said "K. T. B.", that stands for Kana Takeuchi Barton. Takeuchi is her maiden name. I hope you guys will stick around, because there's one more chapter left! 


	4. Fond Memories

My Love For You  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Trowa walked solemnly down the lonely sidewalk, on his way to pick up Sakura, and tell her the sad news. Since he had left the hospital, the sky had become gray with clouds, and it was drizzling slightly.  
  
"Just my luck," he muttered to himself.  
  
He was looking down, with his hands in his pockets.  
  
At the corner, he could see his daughter hugging the teacher goodbye, with a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Daddy!" she exclaimed as she ran up to him. Only this time, he didn't gather her up in his arms. Instead, he just knelt down and said, "Hey sweetie."  
  
Sakura was confused, looking around.  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
This struck a cord in Trowa's heart. He had to tell her, but it pained him to do so. He wanted everything to be a dream, a bad dream that he wanted to wake up from. But it wasn't a dream. This was real. Kana had died right next to him.  
  
So he hugged Sakura tightly and said softly, "Mommy.she's."  
  
He had a hard time getting the words to come out. His voice was breaking.  
  
".she's.not coming back."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, still confused.  
  
Trowa's chest was aching. He felt his heart try to burst out of his chest in agony.  
  
"Please make the pain go away." he thought to himself.  
  
"She's gone, and won't come back. I'm sorry, Sakura."  
  
He hugged her tighter, hot tears steaming down his flushed cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The funeral was somber and quiet. Everyone they knew showed up to support Trowa and Sakura. Catherine was silently sitting by the gravestone of her little sister-in-law, which was decorated with colorful roses and carnations. Heero and Relena had stopped by; Sally and Wufei, as well as Quatre were there. Duo, for some reason, hadn't shown up yet, but Kana's parents were there, talking to Trowa.  
  
"She was our only daughter. It pains us to see her go. But."  
  
Her father looked to Trowa and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
".at least she was happy, with you by her side."  
  
Kana's mother bent down and hugged her granddaughter.  
  
"I'm sure you'll grow up to be just as pretty and as kind as your mother."  
  
Sakura, in her small black dress, hugged her back, since she finally understood what had been going on, and cried on her grandmother's shoulder.  
  
She stroked Sakura's soft black hair, and wiped her tears with a handkerchief she pulled out of her purse. But then, she had to wipe her own tears, which she didn't realize were silently streaming down her face.  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Trowa looked to the side, away from Kana's parents to see who had called his name.  
  
Then he saw Duo, Hilde, and a young boy, who had Hilde's black hair with Duo's dark blue eyes, who was hanging on to her hand, walking towards them.  
  
"Duo, I wasn't sure if you would come."  
  
"Of course I would. I need to support my friends."  
  
Hilde came up and hugged Trowa.  
  
"I'm so sorry for your loss. She was such a good friend."  
  
She let go of him, only to look around.  
  
"Where's Devon?"  
  
She spotted him and Sakura standing together near Kana's gravestone. He had his arms around her, since she was crying softly.  
  
"Mommy."  
  
Trowa walked over to her and picked her up. She was now sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Poor thing, now all she has is her dad."  
  
Hilde said quietly so that only Duo could hear.  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame. I wish we could do something about it, but we just can't."  
  
Devon walked over to Hilde and grabbed her hand tightly, looking up at her with sad eyes.  
  
She bent down and hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "You want to do something to help Sakura out, huh?"  
  
He nodded, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Then, would you like to go over to play sometime?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
She smiled softly and stood up. She whispered it into Duo's ear, and he walked over to Trowa to ask.  
  
"Trowa, I think I know something that can help Sakura."  
  
Trowa turned his head to Duo, Sakura still crying on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it then?"  
  
"Maybe Devon can come over sometime, to play with Sakura. That should cheer her up, even if it's just a little bit."  
  
Her crying slowly stopped, and she looked at Duo, his surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, that'd probably help," Trowa said in agreement.  
  
He turned to Sakura and asked, "Is that okay with you?"  
  
She nodded and hugged Trowa's neck. Her scent reminded him of Kana, the first time they kissed.  
  
Her hugged her tighter and looked sadly towards the ground.  
  
"Kana, Mommy wanted me to tell you before she died.that she loves you, and always will."  
  
Sakura flashed a tiny smile when she heard this.  
  
It was the only good think she heard all day, besides the fact that Devon would be coming over to play with her.  
  
She knew that her mother really loved her, and she was happy for it.  
  
Trowa set her down, being that she was becoming heavy in his arms. He held her hand as they both looked at Kana's gravestone, which said:  
  
Kana Takeuchi Barton  
A Loving Wife and Mother  
Who Will Always Be Remembered  
A.C. 181- A.C. 205  
  
Trowa remembered when he first met Kana, that one summer day after their performance, and how he didn't think much of her then. But, somehow, he grew to love her, and she grew to love him. And all of the obstacles they faced, together. Thinking of these memories made him smile inside, but it was then shattered by a horrible truth; she wouldn't be there for him anymore.  
  
Although this left him sad, he never stopped thinking about her, her warmth, her smile, her love. The sands of time and the two worlds couldn't separate them, in heart and spirit.  
  
As he slowly came to terms with himself, he gripped Sakura's hand, and said, "Let's go home now."  
  
They walked to their car together, and drove home, both lingering with the loving memories of Kana.  
  
A/N: OMG. That's the last chapter!!! - -; I'm sorry I couldn't post this sooner, but writer's block just consumed me and took over!!! lol anyways, I hope u guys enjoyed it while it lasted. It was fun writing this. ^ ^ l4t3rz! 


	5. Will Always Exist

A/N: This last part will be through Trowa's perspective, just so you guys know.  
  
My Love For You  
  
...Will Always Exist.  
  
Epilogue  
  
It's like waking up from a dream...that turned into a nightmare.  
  
As I lied in my bed, staring up into the ceiling, I wondered, "Did all of that really happen?"  
  
The sun was shining through the open window of my bedroom, the curtains waving in the breeze. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I glanced at the picture on the table next to me. It was a picture of a young woman, a little girl, and me, smiling happily into the camera. Then I realized that this wasn't a dream, that everything happened, and that she was gone.  
  
I couldn't help but cry a little. The stray tears that rolled down my cheeks landed on the comforter on top of me, making it a little wet.  
  
But I didn't make an expression. I could feel it. Like the emotionless clown I had become so accustomed to in my earlier years, I became an enigma yet again, only to feel the emptiness left inside of me.  
  
I walked to Sakura's room, still dark because of the blinds on the windows, the little dancing teddy bears on her walls smiling happily at me as I walked in.  
  
As she slept, I was happy to see that she was still hugging the blue bear that Kana had given to her.  
  
I guess that made my spirits lift a little.  
  
I kissed her on the forehead and left her room, not wanting to disturb her sleep.  
  
The life that Kana and me had made together...  
  
The love that we shared...  
  
I wish the dream had never ended.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Dad!"  
  
I turned from my newspaper to see Sakura kneeling in a t-shirt and jeans, apparently looking for something around the table.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen my necklace? I dropped it over here."  
  
"It's by your leg."  
  
She looked down and picked up a small silver necklace with a heart shaped locket hanging at the end, one that replicated the necklace that Kana had as a wedding present, with the exact same picture inside of the three of us together.  
  
It's been ten years since she died.  
  
Sakura is now fifteen, and is just going into high school.  
  
I've settled into a normal life, with a normal job, and normal surroundings. There haven't been any more wars or upstarts that needed us, so I've given up on being a soldier permanently.  
  
Even so, I still keep in touch with the guys as often as I can. Especially Duo, since he and I live pretty close to each other nowadays.  
  
I saw that Kana had put on the necklace and was now looking into the mirror by the hallway.  
  
I didn't realize, as I saw her, that she had grown to be so much like her mother, in every possible way. Well, almost every way. She had the same color eyes as me, though they were much softer.  
  
She tied her hair up as I saw her pick up a picture of Kana that was on a table by the mirror. I guess pictures of her are all over the house.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Even though I can't remember her all that well, I still miss Mom."  
  
I put down my newspaper on the coffee table.  
  
"I do too."  
  
"You know, I still have that bear she gave me in my room."  
  
"Yeah, I know. And you still have the same dancing bear wallpaper on the walls of your room."  
  
She smiled a little in embarrassment. I smiled back.  
  
"What was she like when you two first met?"  
  
"What's with all the questions?" I said half-chuckling as I got up from the couch.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, I have to admit, when we first met, I didn't really pay attention to her. It wasn't love at first sight, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Stuff like that usually happens in shoujo mangas."  
  
I laughed a little.  
  
"Once in a while they happen in real life."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She put back the picture on the table.  
  
"But I knew she was somehow special, since I smiled when I met her."  
  
"How is that special?"  
  
"Because back then, I rarely smiled at all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She knew the reason why, since I told her about what had happened in A.C. 195, when we had to use our Gundams to keep the peace.  
  
"Well...how did you fall in love with her?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It was during a heavy rainstorm one night. She, I guess, accidentally came into my room after having gone out to get writing supplies. Well, she collapsed because of a fever and had to stay in my room. I don't really know why, but I guess I fell in love with her that night. There was just something about her that made me attracted to her."  
  
"That sounds like a shoujo manga."  
  
"Hey..."  
  
She started laughing as the doorbell rang. Sakura ran to the door to get it, and as I walked over, I heard her say, "Hi Devon."  
  
I looked over to see a boy the same age as Sakura, who looked remarkably like Hilde, standing there with his hands in the pockets of his slightly baggy blue jeans.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Hi Mr. Barton."  
  
"Hey Devon," I answered. I knew that he and Sakura were going out to see a movie, and I didn't really mind.  
  
She grabbed her purse and kissed my cheek as she headed out.  
  
"Bye Dad, I'll see you after the movie's over."  
  
"Okay, bye." I waved as Sakura and Devon walked down the sidewalk and turned the corner.  
  
As I closed the door, I thought to myself, "Kana would be proud to see Sakura grown up like this."  
  
I leaned against the wall by the door.  
  
I didn't know why at first, but my heart was pounding. That's when I felt it. I swear that I could feel Kana near me. Her warmth and her scent were recognizable.  
  
I smiled and closed my eyes. She kissed me on the cheek, the same cheek that Sakura did, and left.  
  
I held my cheek in my hand gently and felt a blush flit across my face.  
  
I guess I will always love her. Nothing can change that, and no one can replace her.  
  
I looked at the silver bracelet on my wrist, the locket making a slight jingling sound as I held it up.  
  
I smiled a genuine smile and put my arm down.  
  
Talking into air, I said, "Kana, my love for you will always exist, no matter what happens to us. And I hope that you're waiting for me...where ever you are."  
  
A/N: HAHAHA!!! You guys thought that I was done, huh? Sorry for tricking you all, but this is actually the very very last part of my story. ^ ^ v  
  
I actually wrote and drew the original doujinshi for this a while back, in June, I think, but I lost the papers, which sux. Anyway, the original story for this was a little bit different, but oh well. I guess you can say that this story is the improved version of it.  
  
Yeah, so I hope you guys enjoyed the epilogue to my GW story. And I promise that this is the very last part. Please don't hurt me if ur mad that I tricked u guys. ^ ^; To all the loyal readers of this story, thanx for reading. I hope that I can find the inspiration to do another fic, but if u guys wanna help me, ur more than welcome. 


End file.
